


She was just a witch

by charlily



Series: Raulson one-shots [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlily/pseuds/charlily
Summary: Nothing could have prepared Cordelia for the bohemian witch that twirled into her life, instantly securing a spot into her heart and nothing could have prepared Cordelia for the moment when she lost her forever.





	1. She was just a witch

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from something else i’m writing so I wrote this. It’s really just a short (slightly AU) one-shot. It’s pretty different from what I usually do though so bear with me :) I hope you guys like it and ofc i’m always open to criticism.
> 
> Title is based on Gypsy by Fleetwood mac ofc

It was autumn when Misty arrived at Robichaux’s.  
Lost, distraught, and bright blue eyes wide with fear. Cordelia remembers it as if it were yesterday. She had taken her hand and instantly saw it all. The hurt, the fear, the betrayal from her community but above all- the loneliness. Her heart had wrenched at that, for she recognised that feeling all too well. Cordelia had made her promise then and there that she would always be there for her. That she would always protect her. All the troubles Misty had, now belonged to Cordelia too.

Misty was a part of the coven, and Cordelia takes care of her own.

 

The first time Misty approached her, she’d been working on of one of her potions. The bohemian witch had barged into the greenhouse, twirling around, quietly humming a song, until she’d caught notice of Cordelia. She’d mumbled an apology with a face as red as the flowers on her flowy shawl and made her way back to the exit, but Cordelia had simply laughed and waved her over to come and see what she’d been working on. It had been the first time since the acid attack Cordelia could _see_ her, thanks to Myrtle, and it had taken her aback. Back then, as she added the various ingredients, explaining the different benefits of them all, her eyes would keep wandering off to look at Misty, with her wild blonde curls, cerulean eyes and her unconventional beauty. 

It was the first time in a long while that she had felt such a strong connection with another person.

 

The second time Misty approached her, was on a tuesday. It’d been much too sunny for November, and Misty had been outside all day. To Cordelia, it was amazing to see someone be so one with nature. So gentle and caring to all the living creatures and organisms around her. Cordelia could have sworn that she could see tiny little flowers blossom wherever her bare feet touched. 

She found herself looking outside from her office many times that day.

As the evening fell, Misty had swung by, taking small tentative steps into her office. In a meek voice she had asked her if she, maybe, wanted to join her outside. After all, it had been a beautiful night and the sky had been clear. With a small nod and an enthusiastic smile, Cordelia had accepted the invitation. Misty had laid down a small blanket on the grass on which she dropped down. Lithe fingers poked at the sky as she pointed out all the different constellations to Cordelia. At some point, their shoulders had brushed, her hand had settled on top of Misty’s and their eyes had met. Misty had fallen quiet mid-sentence and she’d leaned closer, pink lips almost touching Cordelia’s until the sound of Queenie and Nan barging outside and into the garden to join them had pulled her out of her trance.

It was the first time they almost kissed.

 

The first time Cordelia lost her, it almost broken her. She had lost the power of the Sight, the only tool that could have possibly helped her find her. She’d tried to hold her shawls, her brush, her necklaces, but nothing would help. Not one vision came to her. Out of pure desperation, she’d even mutilated herself, robbing herself of her own vision in the process, but not even that could help her. Her dearest Misty was still gone, lost. Madison had tried to convince her she’d run off, but Cordelia knew better. Misty would have never left her without a word. She and Misty had had a connection, had they not? And so, she persisted her quest. 

When Fiona had gifted her her Grandmother’s necklace, things had just inexplicably _snapped_ into place. Her gift, as Fiona had stated, was still inside her. She just had to find it. And so she did. In the dark of the night, she’d dragged Queenie out of bed and to the local graveyard. There, she’d found Misty again. Misty had immediately pulled her into a bone crushing hug, tearfully muttering about everything that had happened, how frightened she’d been, and how happy she was to see her again. She’d once again leaned in, noses brushing against one another, eager to press her lips to Cordelia’s. Queenie had cleared her throat and, suddenly painfully aware of their lack of privacy, Misty had pulled back once again.

It was the second time they almost kissed.

 

On that fateful morning, Cordelia had visited Misty in her room to wish her good luck on the test and to tell her that she believed in her. Though Cordelia couldn’t see it back then, Misty had chewed her lip, smiling brightly and blushing furiously. She then had flung her arms around Cordelia, whispering a thank-you in her ear, and she had pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. A short moment had passed where they simply stood there in the safety of each other’s arms, gently swaying in their natural movements, Cordelia’s hand all tangled up in Misty’s hair and Misty’s arms wound tightly around Cordelia’s middle. This time, Cordelia had been the one to initiate a kiss. She’d lifted herself to the tips of her toes and ever so gently, she’d pressed her lips to Misty’s, warmly, softly, like a feather floating through the air.

It’d been the greatest moment of their lives. 

 

When the Seven Wonders test had begun, Cordelia had good faith in Misty. She’d suppressed a proud smile when she’d passed the first two because, after all, she wasn’t allowed to play favourites. However, nothing could have prepared her for what would happen during the third one. When all the girls except Misty had returned, Kyle had guided Cordelia to her, and she’d knelt down next to her, fingers brushing over her forehead. She had refused want to believe it at first. No, she couldn’t be stuck. She’d cradled Misty’s body in her arms, crying, pleading for her to come back. She’d tried every single spell she could possibly think of that could bring her back, but nothing could have prepared her for the moment where she felt Misty’s body fade away, crumbling to dust right in her very arms.

It had been the second time Cordelia lost her, yet this time it was permanently, and this time it didn’t just break her, it completely and utterly destroyed her.


	2. And her memory is all that is left

The first nights after Misty’s death were  **_bad_ ** .

  For hours upon hours, Cordelia would toss and turn in bed, unable to fall asleep, torn with guilt. She had sanctioned the test before Misty’s time and because of that, she had lost her and something deep inside her told her that it was all her fault.

  Most nights she would lay awake and she would try to detect Misty’s lifeforce. She would try to catch a fleeting glimpse of that sweet, gentle energy that had always lingered in the hallways and in the greenhouse while Misty was still alive. 

  But just as Misty had left, so had her energy, and despite the surplus of new students, the academy seemed emptier than ever.

  Sometimes Cordelia would dream about her too. In her dreams, Misty would still be there. She would lean her head to Cordelia’s, noses brushing against one another, and her hands would roam, mapping out Cordelia’s body carefully and exploratory. Her eyes would occasionally flick up, meeting Cordelia’s, seeking approval to continue her ministrations. Of course, every single time, Cordelia would simply give her a  _ go-ahead _ with a nod and a soft smile. 

  In her dreams, Misty would kiss her. Gently but forthright, soft but with a certain need and desperation, sweet but ever so passionate. Her lips would trail down, pressing kisses to her jaw and down her neck and Misty would whisper that she loved her. Cordelia never wanted these dreams to end but unfortunately they always did, and they did so far too soon.

  Waking up from these kinds of dreams always left Cordelia feeling more heartbroken and lonelier than ever before.  
  
  
The first time Cordelia returned to the greenhouse after Misty’s death was  **_worse_ ** . 

  It had been less than two days since it had happened. So many fond memories still lingered there, but those memories now felt tainted by her absence. In reality, she hadn’t been ready to go back, but against better judgement she had done it anyway. She’d taken a few tentative steps inside, almost as if she were afraid. And perhaps she  _ was _ afraid. Afraid to be met the stark reminders that Misty was no longer with her. Afraid of the confrontation. Afraid to be  _ vulnerable _ . Cordelia had wanted to stay strong for the coven, for sure, but that had proven to be much harder than expected seeing as Misty was quite literally  _ everywhere _ .

  Because of that, it had not taken long for Cordelia to stumble upon one of those reminders either. Mere days before everything happened, the two of them had been working on a new potion that involved the louisiana mud. Misty had taken off her rings to keep them from getting dirty and apparently she had forgotten about them afterwards, for they still lay there on the medicine table. Cordelia had taken the set of rings, fumbled around with a couple of them for a second, before sliding the two silver frog-shaped ones around her own fingers. A sad smile had tugged on her lips as she had sat down on the cold stone floor with a shuddering sigh, her back leaning against the wall. Her lips had grazed over her knuckles and she’d hugged her knees tightly to her chest, face hidden in her hands. For the first time in days, she allowed her tears to flow freely and when she did, it broke a  _ dam,  _ and she had found herself unable to stop. She had stayed there until Zoe and Queenie had found her, pale-faced and with dark circles beneath her red and puffy eyes. The girls had taken her up to her room and they had decided that perhaps it was best if she were to take some time off to grief. Myrtle was going to take over for time being.

  Letting go of her responsibilities wasn’t easy for Cordelia but letting go of Misty was even harder.  
  
  
Cleaning out Misty’s room was the  **_worst_ ** . 

  While she had tried to avoid going into Misty’s room as best as she could, with the arrival of the new witches they needed the space, leaving her no choice but to go inside. 

  Memories of their last moments together had flashed before her. Misty touching her, embracing her,  _ kissing  _ her. Cordelia would do anything to relive that moment. She would pull Misty just a little bit closer, hold her just a little tighter and kiss her just a little fiercer.

  She had sorted through Misty’s belongings. Her little radio, her abundance of Fleetwood Mac cd’s, her shawls that still carried her earthy scent. She’d wrapped one of them around her shoulders, hugging herself tightly. If she tried hard enough, she could almost imagine that Misty was right there with her, holding Cordelia in her arms. Her heart had wrenched violently and painfully when a sound coming from outside had pulled her from her reverie and she had found herself standing there all alone with Misty nowhere to be found.

  After a while she’d given up, too, for the tears had clouded her vision so profusely that continuing would have been no use. She had eased down on Misty’s bed, curling herself up into a little ball, wrapping herself up in Misty’s sheets. 

  And she had stayed there until long after the night had fallen. 

  
  
A couple of weeks after Misty’s death, Cordelia had returned to her duties as headmistress. She still struggled to function properly for she still missed Misty dearly, but Myrtle was right. Life goes on. 

  That day, the only thing she had scheduled was an interview with a potential new student. The girl had walked into her office, her hair blonde and curly, just like Misty, her eyes bright azure, just like Misty’s and she had worn a brightly coloured shawl around her shoulders.  _ Just like Misty _ . It had taken Cordelia more than couple of seconds to recover. 

  The girl, who bore so much resemblance to her dearest Misty, hadn’t understood why her new headmistress had stared at her with such an intense gaze. She hadn’t understood why Cordelia had suddenly fallen quiet, completely lost in her thoughts and she hadn’t understood why Cordelia’s eyes had suddenly glazed over with tears. 

  Later on, though, she would hear the many stories from her classmates, about the bohemian witch who’d twirled her way into Cordelia’s heart, only to be snatched away unforgivingly. 

  Because despite her absence, Misty’s legacy would live on at Robichaux’s. Forever. 

Cordelia would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter @sequerelucem lol


	3. I have no fear, I have only love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending in which i finally stop torturing cordelia and give them the happy ending they deserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO! I upped the rating lmao. Don’t be too hard on me, this is my first time writing anything remotely lewd

Misty returns to the academy on a sunny tuesday, late in the afternoon. Exactly one year, ten months and twenty-four days after Cordelia lost her. Not that she had been keeping count…

That day, another girl arrives at the academy as well. Mallory, is what she introduces herself as. Cordelia isn’t able to shake the feeling that she has met her before. She can’t quite pinpoint it, but something just feels so familiar. It’s as if Mallory has been roaming the pristine, white halls of Miss Robichaux’s for much, much longer.

Cordelia shows her around, guides her through the several rooms and introduces her to her new sister witches. Mallory seems to be completely in her element and her enthusiasm is contagious, because Cordelia finds herself smiling a little bit more that afternoon.

They enter the entrance hall once again as Cordelia concludes her tour around the house and suddenly, the front door flings open. Cordelia squints her eyes through the bright light, keeping a protective arm in front of Mallory.

Two blurry shapes appear in the doorway. First, Nan walks in, cheerful as ever and greeting her in a rather colourful way. Cordelia is confused to say the least, almost entirely speechless. But then- then Misty walks in and when she does, Cordelia nearly stops breathing and her heart skips several beats. She doesn’t believe it at first. Both girls had died nearly two years ago, after all. But in that moment she doesn’t care about what is real and what is not. In that moment, she simply wraps an arm around each of the girls and she hugs them tightly. 

“Oh, Delia,” Misty whispers tearfully. “I never thought I’d escape my personal hell.” Her hand reaches out to take hold of Nan’s. “But then this one showed up with the voodoo demon. She took my hand and guided me to you.” 

Cordelia lifts her hand to caress Nan’s cheek. Nan, being clairvoyant, has always known how much she cared for Misty. She gives her a grateful smile before turning back to Misty. She lifts herself to the very tips of her toes and presses a sweet kiss to the corner of Misty’s mouth. “She guided you  _ home _ .” 

Nan leaves shortly after that. Cordelia doesn’t understand why and Nan’s vague explanation only confuses her even more. But when Nan tells her to ‘just say thank you’ with a nod towards Mallory and then to Misty, she gets it. Or, that is to say, she decides to simply drop the subject. Her dearest Misty is back and that is all that counts.

Mallory leaves soon after that too. She briefly makes acquaintances with Misty before leaving them, as if she were in a hurry, with a suggestive “I’m sure you two have a lot to catch up on.” 

The two witches smile softly at that. They do, after all. Misty wraps her arms around Cordelia, burying her nose into her hair and inhaling the oh so familiar scent of jasmine and vanilla. “Oh how I’ve missed you,” she says, “and I was ever so lost in that darkness without you. It was terrifying.”

“I’m here now,” Cordelia whispers. “you don’t have to be afraid anymore because we’re together now.” She pulls back from the embrace, hands finding Misty’s, thumbs brushing over the backs of them. “We make a great team, remember?” Misty nods with small smile, eyes darting to Cordelia’s hands. “Hey, I see you’ve kept my rings,” she says. Cordelia shrugs. “I just wanted a little piece of you with me wherever I went. Would you- Do you want them back?” 

Misty laughs and shakes her head at that. “No, you can keep them. They look pretty on you. Maybe, in the future I can give you a proper ring, though, If you’d like that.” Cordelia smiles and bites her lip. “I would like that very much.”  
  


 

During the first day on which she returns, Misty already seems a bit off. She looks pale and gaunt. Her hands tremble and she constantly seems as if she were on edge, as if something is after her and her blue eyes have taken on a dull grey hue and have a certain kind of darkness rooted deeply within them. It hurts Cordelia greatly to see her like this.

The days, however, are nothing compared to the nights. That is something Cordelia learns all too quickly.

That night, Misty has a particularly bad nightmare from which she wakes up screaming and crying. Cordelia simply kisses her and holds her close. She assures her that, yes, she is real and no, she isn’t going to leave her alone. 

She takes Misty’s hand, placing it onto her chest, right over her heart. “You feel my heartbeat?” She whispers. “This is real,  _ I’m _ real, I am here, I promise.” She takes Misty’s other hand and places it over her own heart. “You’re safe. Do you feel how our heartbeats are in sync? How they beat together? We’re both here, safely inside our room. It’s just the two of us now. Nothing or no one can hurt you here.”

Misty feels the two separate heartbeats drum beneath her fingers and in a way, it grounds her. Calms her. She slides closer to Cordelia, hands moving down to her waist, where they settle. “I love you, Delia,” she whispers before pressing her lips to hers. Her hand slips beneath Cordelia’s shirt, fingers lightly grazing over her stomach, her touch lingering there for just a second before moving higher up her chest. “Is this okay?”

Cordelia’s breath hitches in her throat and Misty’s hand stills. But then, Cordelia nods. “It’s more than okay.” she murmurs before kissing her once more. 

Misty’s other hand slips down, fingers curling in the fabric of her pyjamas as she gives it a small, tentative tug. “Can I-?” 

Again, Cordelia nods vehemently. “Go on, Misty.” she encourages. And Misty does. She slowly undresses Cordelia, peppering kisses all over her body and resuming her ministrations with a newfound passion. She crawls on top of Cordelia and she leans down, pressing more soft, wet kisses to wherever she can reach. Her hips cant down, drawing a soft moan from Cordelia, who is all too eager and leans into the touch. 

Cordelia’s hands fidget with the hem of Misty’s shirt, tugs it over her head and throws it somewhere to the side, ridding her of the last barrier between them. She lifts her legs, hooking them around Misty. Her ankles settle on the small of her back and she pulls her closer, bodies pressing flush against one another, fitting together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. Her hands slide up, grazing Misty’s thighs, sensitive sides and the swells of her breasts, and she wraps her arms around Misty’s neck. 

Misty breaks their kiss briefly, panting heavily and keeping her darkened eyes fixated on Cordelia and she swallows thickly before uttering her plea. “I need you.”

It isn’t something Misty has to say twice. Cordelia simply gives a small nod and presses her lips to Misty’s, harshly, passionately, but ever so lovingly. Every fiber in her body longs for Misty, had done so from the moment they had met, had never stopped doing so, not even after she’d lost her. Every touch of her hand, every brush of her fingers, every kiss is laced with love and dedication to Misty.  _ Her _ Misty. Her arms retreat from around her neck, find their way to her hips. Her fingers hook around the waistband of her underwear, sliding them down her legs. Her eyes never leave Misty’s either, careful to quit the second she sees the smallest sign of distress or discomfort. But those blue eyes wouldn’t show any of that. They would only show the pure affection and desire she felt for Cordelia.

  
Cordelia presses countless of little kisses to Misty’s lips, cheeks and jaw, down her neck and to her chest. Her hands roam Misty’s body, one settling on the nape of her neck, the other between her thighs and her fingers slide inside her, moving at a slow teasing rhythm. Misty’s eyes fall shut, lips slightly parted, hips undulating against Cordelia’s hand. Her hands cradle Cordelia’s face, noses bumping against each other, lips moving together. “Delia-  _ please _ .” Misty breathes and with this encouragement, Cordelia’s nimble fingers pick up speed, curling with every thrust. Misty’s breathing becomes more and more erratic as she nears her release and when it finally washes over her, she collapses into Cordelia’s arms. Cordelia holds her as she comes down from her high, her fingers brushing over her thighs, drawing soothing shapes onto the skin. “I love you.” Misty whispers breathlessly as she wraps her arms around her lover, pressing a sloppy kiss to her mouth. “I love you too, sweetheart.” Cordelia says, nose brushing against Misty’s cheek. “Now, get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” Misty just smiles and mumbles a quick ‘can’t wait.’ She presses one last lingering kiss to Cordelia’s lips before slipping into a blissfully dreamless sleep. 

With Cordelia holding her safely in her arms, those nighttime terrors would become much more bearable for Misty.

  
  


It has been six years, ten months and twenty-four days since Cordelia lost Misty, seemingly forever, and it has been exactly five years since she got her back. Misty has kept her promise. She did get Cordelia a ring. A proper one, this time, with a golden band and diamond. One day, she had dropped down on one knee and she had asked Cordelia to be hers forever and of course, Cordelia had accepted.

They had decided to just get married at home, at Miss Robichaux’s, with all the witches, all their friends and all their loved ones present. Countless of flowers and fairy lights decorate the academy’s garden that day.  The White Witch, of course, is also there to officiate the wedding and Misty can’t possibly be happier. The ceremony takes place late in the evening and they exchange their vows beneath the rapidly falling dusk. With a bright smile and perhaps a few tears, Cordelia promises Misty to love her endlessly, to protect her from any harm and to be her lifelong companion. Misty, in return, promises to never leave her again and to love her fiercely and forever. Their love, as she says, will be eternal. Sealing those vows with two rings and two ‘I Do’s’, the White Witch declares them spouses for life, and they finally share their first kiss as a married couple. 

That night, they dance under the brightly lit sky that has been peppered with an abundance of stars. They sway together to the music, hands tangled together, foreheads touching, eyes meeting occasionally. 

The haunted look that had lingered in Misty’s eyes after her trip to the netherworld has almost completely vanished and so have the nightmares. Occasionally she still has them, but Cordelia is always right there with her. Like a candle, she is there to guide her through the darkness.   
  
With Cordelia, things would finally be  _ okay _ . With Cordelia, Misty is finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it, comments and kudo’s are more than welcome!


End file.
